onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 668
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "The Final Round Starts - Diamante the Hero Shows Up" is the 668th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The contenders of the final round, Burgess, Bartolomeo, Lucy, Rebecca, and Diamante make their way in the colosseum. The final round begins as Lucy tries to find the Fighting Fish with the Mera Mera no Mi. Meanwhile, Luffy, Zoro, Kin'emon, and Viola try to sneak into the Rampart Tower, in which Luffy merely breaks the front gates open and charges through many guards. After hearing the report that Straw Hat and his allies were in the tower, Doflamingo questions why Luffy is there when he should be in the colosseum. Long Summary The battle is set to begin as all four contestants and Diamante enter the ring. Gatz reminds the audience of the top tier Logia Devil Fruit waiting for the victor. Although Lucy makes a mental note of Burgess as a member of the Blackbeard Pirates, Rebecca in turn makes a note of Lucy, saying that he is not the same man. However, the group is interrupted as three gladiators rush at Rebecca, saying that they refuse to be beaten by her and that they cannot accept such an outcome. Diamante steps in, telling the gladiators that "results are results" and holds his cape in front of his body. The gladiators rush at him but only injure themselves and break their swords. Diamante announces that this is a result of his Devil Fruit, the Hira Hira no Mi. He reveals that his cape is actually made of steel, only fluttering like a cape due to his powers. Consequently, he 'flutters' his sword into a bull shape and defeats the gladiators easily. Diamante also informs them that the new fighting fish are "befitting" for such an occasion and are sensitive to the smell of blood. Indeed, a fighting fish charges onto the bridge section and takes the gladiators with it. Gatz informs the audience that these reach contestants inside the ring and are more deadly as they are the "boss class fighting fish of each school". He also reveals that one fish carries a chest with the Mera Mera no Mi inside. Diamante makes this grand announcement, where the victor is the last man standing and the one to retrieve the Devil Fruit from this particular fish. The gong goes off, signalling the start of the five man battle royale. At the royal palace, Viola tells the others that the doors lead to the ramparts and that there is a secret entrance to which they'll take. She also states that they would have no chance of toppling Doflamingo if the top brass were involved, especially Pica. However, Kin'emon discovers that Luffy is missing but not for long as Luffy attacks the palace doors with a Gigant Pistol. Luffy announces the doors to be open, to which Viola tells the others to hurry through the doors as it is the fastest way of entry. One of the guards recognizes Luffy and informs Doflamingo due to the apparent contradiction. Doflamingo listens as he watches Lucy dodge a fighting fish on screen. Baby 5 tries to confirm the identity of the intruders but the guard replies with the same: Straw Hat Luffy, Zoro and Viola are the intruders. At this Doflamingo becomes extremely enraged asking who is running around the Colosseum as Lucy. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **The order of the finalists entering the arena is shown. Following Sabo (as Lucy) is Bartolomeo, Jesus Burgess, and then Rebecca. **Diamante dancing as he entered the arena, concluding his dance by making the gesture of shooting Rebecca. ***His entrance (music and poses) are very similar to Steven Tyler, from the American rock and roll band Aerosmith. **More scenes of the finals not shown in the manga: ***After the match starts, Burgess makes the first move, attacking Lucy. ***Lucy running on the outer circle of the ring, trying to find the Boss Class Fighting Fish holding the Mera Mera no Mi. ***Bartolomeo using his barrier to defend himself against a Fighting Fish. *In the manga, Bartolomeo badmouthed the audience after entering the arena. In the anime, he does not say anything. *While not portrayed in the manga, the anime shows that the ordinary Fighting Fish fears the Boss Class Fighting Fish. *In the manga, Doflamingo's subordinate at Rampart Tower B-2 reported the intrusion of Luffy, Zoro and Violet, and a panel showed the three of them proceeding through the area. Kin'emon was later confirmed to have separated from the group. In the anime, the subordinate mentioned that there was "one more person", and Kin'emon was seen brandishing his sword. Site Navigation